


I Like You a Latte

by shaeheda



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaeheda/pseuds/shaeheda
Summary: Bellamy is a barista and Clarke asks if they have oat milk and Bellamy lies and says they do. He can't bear to disappoint her and he's scared she'll stop coming into the shop so he buys oat milk with his own money every day before work just to see her smile.Yeah I suck at summaries.... this isn't news.





	I Like You a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> They say write about something you now, so I wrote about coffee. I’m honestly surprised it took me this long to write a coffee shop au... 
> 
> Anyways... call your dentist folks because this is 2,973 words of cavity inducing fluff

The day seemed to pass by slower than usual. Normally in his down time Bellamy would study but, finals were last week and he finished his book 2 hours ago. He still had about 3 hours of his shift left so he opted for mindlessly cleaning until the next customer came in.

When he hears the bell above the front door chime he looks up on instinct only to find the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She was like something out of one of his greek mythology novels. Long golden hair and blue eyes that would put the Maldives to shame. When she got to the counter he was thankful she was distracted by the menu because he hadn’t been able to compose himself just yet. He cleared his throat to ground himself as she looked at him with a shy smile he was sure he would see again in his dreams later on that night.

“Do you have oat milk?” she asked politely

Normally that question would have annoyed him. Milk alternatives had seemed to be a recent trend with the college crowd, and really if he was being honest it wasn’t much trouble to make a drink either way. It was the principle of the fact that most of his regulars had taken their drinks with regular milk for the past few months up until a recent article in the university newspaper came out claiming that milk was the cause of cancer and calcium deficiency.

“Sorry, we’re fresh out” he said trying his best to maintain a casual tone.

A look of disappointment flashed across her face for a brief second before she replaced it with her a smile once again. He would have probably missed it if he wasn’t so focused on her, so hyper aware of every little move she made. He felt a pang of guilt as he registered her disappointment though he wasn’t sure why he cared, she was just a customer like anyone else. Only she wasn't just like anyone else really, because he felt himself yearning to know everything about her.

“We get our shipment in tomorrow though, so I can make your drink with soy today and if you come back tomorrow your oat milk beverage will be on the house for the inconvenience.” he flashed a genuine smile. He wasn’t entirely sure why he said that, maybe the thought of disappointing her was just too unbearable. Before he could stop himself he was doing something he would later regret because he was telling her that they carried oat milk and the shop definitely did not carry oat milk, but that would be tomorrows problem.

“Alright, I’ll take a grande iced soy latte with an extra shot please.”

After she paid and began to walk towards an empty table by the window Bellamy turned around to start making the beautiful blonde her drink. When he turned around he was met with an accusatory smirk from Raven who was there doing maintenance on one of the espresso machines.

Raven had been part of his friend group ever since she was roommates with his sister during Octavia’s freshman year of university. He knew Raven was putting herself through school by working at a local auto shop and takin odd jobs, so he had mentioned to his boss Kane that he knew of someone who could help out with maintenance and repairs a couple days a month. He was beginning to regret that now.

“Don’t” he said sternly as he went to start making the coffee for the blonde he was sure Raven would start interrogating him about.

Raven snorted as she turned back to finish working on the espresso machine. “I’m just curious how you plan on getting oat milk for tomorrow since the shipment arrived yesterday.” she looked at him curiously out of the corner of her eye.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.”he said in a hushed tone as he left Raven to take the finished drink to the blonde at the table by the window.

Raven watched Bellamy set the cup down on the table and awkwardly linger for a moment, probably deciding if he should try and start a conversation, before turning away and heading in the opposite direction from Raven, likely trying to avoid her teasing.

* * *

He felt panic rise in his chest as he was getting ready for work. He had no way of knowing for sure if the blonde from the previous day would actually show up but, he had spent an extra five minutes worrying about his hair on the off chance she did.

He’d been thinking of a plan all morning about what he would do if she showed up. There is a Whole Foods that he passes on his way to work every morning, meaning he could pick up a carton of oat milk, which was one less thing for him to worry about.

Eventually he had given up on his hair, letting it take on a mind of its own. He was out the door and on his way to Whole Foods before he could find something else to fuss over.

It wasn’t out of character for Bellamy to be early, though being an hour early to his shift warranted the confused look Raven gave him when he arrived at the coffee shop.

He had a look of confusion that matched hers. It wasn’t like Raven to be at the shop two days in a row. Before he had a chance to question her presence, his coworker and Raven’s girlfriend Ginahad asked him why he was so early.

“Yeah Bellamy, why are you here so early?” Raven asked with a hint of teasing in her tone.

“A better question is what are you doing here two days in a row Reyes?” he knew his attempt to change the subject was weak and Raven and Gina would both call him out on it.

Raven let out a light chuckle and crossed her arms as she answered “Kane asked me to fix the evaporator fan in the back fridge and after yesterdays show I couldn’t miss the opportunity to watch you make a fool of yourself if that girl decided to show up.”

“What girl?” she said with amusement as her interest was suddenly peaked.

He busied himself by hanging his jacket on one of the hooks in an attempt to ignore Gina’s question.

“A pretty blonde came in yesterday asking if you guys carried oat milk and his brain must have short circuited because he told her that there would be some delivered today.” Raven was gossipingas if he wasn’t even in the same room.

Amusement left Gina’s face as she turned to look at Bellamy with confusion “But we don’t carry oat milk, and shipment was also two days ago.”

He thought that both women would be so distracted with their gossip that he could slip the carton of oat milk into the front fridge without either one of them noticing, apparently that was asking too much.

Raven raced over to him to grab the carton out of his hand “Did you buy oat milk for her?”

A laugh escaped Raven and Gina’s lips as he snatched the carton out of Raven’s hands and placed it in the fridge.

Gina shook her head in amusement before turning towards the register to count the till. If Bellamy was going to insist on being early she might as well take advantage and clock out early.

Two hours had passed before he finally chose to acknowledge Raven and Gina’s antics. They were seated at a table in the shop making casual conversation with one another. Every time the bell above the door would chime their conversation would halt and they would look over at the door in anticipation that it might be the blonde.

It was things like this that were the reason Bellamy never told any of his friends about his love life. It was bad enough growing up with Octavia interrogating him every time she saw him with a girl at school. He didn’t need his sister or any of his friends teasing him or meddling, he was an adult for crying out loud, he could handle his love life just fine on his own.

With his hands placed on the counter and his most serious face on, the one his friends had dubbed his _dad face_ , he asked “Is it really necessary for you guys to be here? I made enough of a fool of myself yesterday I don’t even think she’ll even show.”

Raven had been looking out the window and spotted her walking across the street to the shop before he did. She nodded her head towards the door “You were saying?”

A look of confusion appeared on his face for a brief moment before the chime of the bell caught his attention. It was her, with those beautiful blue eyes and smile that made his heart palpitate.

He could feel the eyes of Raven and Gina watching his every move, waiting for him to embarrass himself somehow. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. “Welcome back, here to cash in on that oat milk latte I owe you?”

She ducked her head to hid the blush that dare creep up on her cheeks. “If it’s not too much trouble, this internship is really killing me and I could use the caffeine.”

She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet having every intention to pay for her drink. He lifted his hand to refuse her “I told you, this one is on me.”

“Are you sure?” she questioned.

He flashed her a smile “Of course, like I said I owe you for the inconvenience.”

She began to place her wallet back in her purse “Well thank you, uhmm...”

He realised that she was probably looking for a name tag or something that might indicate what his name is “Bellamy, Bellamy Blake.” he wasn’t entirely sure why he gave her his last name.

She nodded at him with a smile “Well thank you Bellamy Blake.”

“One grande iced oat milk latte with an extra shot coming right up.” he watched as she turned around to head for the table

Before she got too far his voice rang out “Wait! I never got your name.”

“Clarke, Clarke Griffin” she smiled coyly at him before turning and heading to the table near the window.

He didn’t care that Raven and Gina could see him grinning like an idiot. The exchange with Clarke had gone even better than he had hoped and no amount of teasing from them could take that away.

* * *

As the weeks passed by not much had changed for Bellamy, with the exception that stopping at Whole Foods on his way to work to buy oat milk had now become a permanent part of his routine.

Raven was in the shop fixing the garbage disposal in the sink. She wouldn’t seem to let him off the hook for the fact he hadn’t worked up the courage to ask Clarke out on a date.

Clarke had been coming into the shop everyday for a month and everyone except for her knew that Bellamy had a crush on her.

It was unusually busy for a Tuesday afternoon. Bellamy had to enlist the help of Raven to hand out orders to customers while he rang them up and made their drinks. Normally he would be able to make small talk with Clarke when he delivered her drink to her usual table, but it just didn’t seem like it would be possible today and he tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment that creeped into his gut at the thought.

Things had finally seemed to slow down to their normal pace about an hour later and Raven had returned to her place under the sink. Just when he thought he would get a chance to go and talk to Clarke he saw her quickly scribble something on a piece of paper before collecting her things and getting up from her chair.

He watched as she made her way over to him, holding the piece of paper he saw her scribble on. He could have sworn he saw a hint of nervousness on her face, for what reason he didn't know.

She had her bottom lip between her teeth as she placed the piece of paper on the counter before turning to hide the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

He was so taken with her beauty that he hadn’t thought to look at the note until she was no longer in sight.

_‘i like you a latte, too.’_

Below that was her phone number.

For a moment Bellamy was confused. He hadn’t gotten the chance to speak to Clarke, let alone tell her that he likes her. Then a daunting thought occurred.... Raven.

He walked over to where she was still perched under the sink “What did you say to Clarke?” he said with wild curiosity. He could swear that he heard her laugh but with all the ruckus she was making he couldn’t be sure.

Raven moved out from under the sink to look at Bellamy with her famous smirk “I didn’t say anything to Clarke, scouts honor.” she held her hand up to mimic a scouts salute.

“First of all, you’re not a scout.” he let out a huff of annoyance “Second of all, if you didn’t say anything then why did she leave a note with her number on it?”

Raven tossed the wrench she was holding into her tool box and grabbed a rag to wipe off her hands as she spoke “Maybe your telepathic and you just didn’t know it.”

“Raven...” he warned

She stood up “Alright I may have written something on her cup before I gave it to her.”

“Let me guess, I like you a latte?” he said unamused at her antics.

Raven shrugged before she started to close up her tool box and make her way out of the shop.

After she left, Bellamy let out a deep sigh. If he was being honest with himself he was thankful for Raven’s meddling, not that he would ever give her the satisfaction by telling her that. In one day she was able to accomplish what would have likely taken him months. Now instead of working up the courage to ask her on a date he was focused on what to text her. Eventually he settled on something simple and direct.

_‘hey it’s bellamy, sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk today but maybe i can make it up to you with dinner tomorrow night if you’re free?’_

He spent the remainder of his shift in pure agony as he waited for a reply. He knew she was doing an internship at the hospital down the street and therefore probably too busy to look at her phone but, that still didn’t stop the nervous pit in his stomach from sinking lower.

Relief washed over him as his phone chimed with a response from Clarke.

_‘it’s a date.’_

* * *

For the past six months Bellamy couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. It wasn’t like he never smiled before but, dating Clarke and having her as a permanent fixture in his life he found it near impossible to do anything but smile.

She had become part of his friend group so effortlessly, like she was always meant to be there.

Clarke was curled into his side with his arm draped around her shoulders. He was almost positive that even if the bar wasn’t so crowded and space wasn’t an issue they would likely still be this close. For the past six months they were like magnets, always finding each other and attaching themselves together like a lifeline of sorts.

He hadn’t been paying much attention to the conversation happening around him, too distracted by Clarke and her intoxicating smile. It wasn’t until he heard his name coming out of Octavia’s mouth that his concentration was broken.

“Guys, this is Bellamy we’re talking about. My brother, the guy who bought oat milk everyday with his own money because he wanted Clarke to keep coming back to the coffee shop because of his gigantic crush on her, you can’t tell me that’s not...” judging by the look on Octavia’s face she realized her mistake.

With the exception of Raven and Gina, Octavia was the only other person who knew about his pathetic efforts to please the beautiful blonde his arm was wrapped around.

Bellamy removed his arm from Clarke’s shoulders and took a couple steps back as a deafening silence took over. His eyes darted around to everyone but Clarke. The entire group, himself included, waited to see how this would unfold.

She looked at him in disbelief“Bell is that true?”

There really was no point in denying any of this now, he looked back over at her “Yeah.” was all he offered as he rubbed the back of his neck with nervousness.

There was a brief moment where time stopped and he didn’t know how the rest of this conversation would go. The moment passed and she smiled brightly at him, that smile he dreamed about every night as he lay next to her. She took two steps forward, closing the distance between them before placing her hands on either side of his face. Her eyes looked into his with pure awe and disbelief before she leaned in to place her lips on his.

He couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped from the back of his throat as they pulled away. He found it slightly amusing that she was in such disbelief at the thought he would do something as simple as getting her oat milk, because of course he would do anything for her.

“I love you Bellamy Blake.”

At that moment, hearing those words leave her perfect lips, he found himself in a complete state of bliss. He was pretty sure they had both been meaning to say those three beautiful words for at least the last two months, but neither one of them knowing when the perfect time would be.

She leaned in to kiss him hastily once more.

He looked into her eyes with complete adoration “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me on tumblr my username is @shaeheda


End file.
